The present invention is directed to an improved screw conveyor and more particularly to an improved screw conveyor for a dried powder product, such as powdered egg white.
In spray drying of certain products, such as egg white, the dried product is moved by a screw conveyor from the drying chamber to a station where it is sifted and packaged. As the product is being conveyed by the screw conveyor, some of the product remains on the conveyor or in the trough within which the conveyor is located. This necessitates periodical removal of the screw conveyor in order to clean it and to clean out the trough.
In screw conveyors presently in use, removal of the conveyor entails disengagement of the screw conveyor from the drive mechanism. Since the present conveyors are attached to the drive mechanism by screws, bolts, etc. It is necessary to unscrew and/or unbolt the screw conveyor from the drive. The other end of the screw conveyor is usually journaled in a bearing and this, too, must be disassembled before the screw conveyor can be removed. Such unscrewing, unbolting and disengagement and the subsequent engagement, screwing and bolting require special tools, and is time consuming and expensive.